


All is calm, all is bright

by hiyas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine receives a pleasant surprise, a few days after Christmas. Modern AU, Enjolras x Éponine (Written as my contribution for The 31 Days of Enjonine on Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is calm, all is bright

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for The 31 Days of Enjonine on Tumblr, so you can [read it there too](http://31daysofenjonine.tumblr.com/post/71404323521/laundry-groceries-get-gavroche-a-haircut-tidy). Read the rest of the contributions as well; they're pretty awesome ^^

_Laundry. Groceries. Get Gavroche a haircut. Tidy up the house. Pack the decorations away? No, that can keep until after New Year’s. Zel and Gav would like that._

Éponine went through her mental checklist, as she tiredly nudged the door to her apartment building. She let out a curse when she noticed the “under repair” sign on the elevator before balefully glaring at the staircase. Walking up five floors is not a welcome exercise after her hellish workday. December is a peak season for all sorts of parties after all, weddings included. She and Cosette really needed to hire a couple more people now that their catering business had been getting more clients.

_Ugh, we’ll deal with that next year. One at a time. Survive the last few days of the year first, ‘Ponine. And get Gavroche a haircut before school starts again. And clean the house._

Her checklist was still looping through her head when she finally reached her floor. She squinted when she entered her flat, which was unusually quiet even considering the time. Gavroche had been taking advantage of her late nights to sneak in more video game time and Azelma liked to blast her music whenever she wasn’t there to tell her to tone it down. Did their kind, patient neighbors finally yell at her sister for the loud noises disturbing their rest?

“‘Zel? Gav? I’m home,” she called out as she hung her bag and jacket on the coat rack and unwound her favorite scarf. No reply. Are her stubborn siblings actually asleep before midnight, for once? She flicked open the living room lights and gasped.

The living room was sparkling clean. No mugs on the coffee table. No haphazardly thrown clothes on the couch and shoes littering the floor. Even the curtains look like they’ve been changed. She took a peek at the kitchen/dining area and noticed that it was tidy and lemon-scented as well. _Did Joly visit and promptly went on a cleaning spree or something?_

“No, Joly did not invade your home and went on a mad cleaning spree if that’s what you’re thinking,” a familiar and dearly missed voice spoke from the hallway. Éponine turned to see Enjolras closing the door to their laundry area, holding what seemed to be a basketful of freshly washed sheets.

“Enjolras? What are you doing here? I thought you’d still be on vacation with your family,” she asked as she rushed to him as fast as her tired legs could carry her. He set down his burden on the linen cabinet and gathered her into his arms.

“Mom and Dad practically shoved me on a plane to get back here. Said I was being entirely too mopey and worried for them to enjoy the sun and the beach,” he murmured in reply. 

Éponine looked up with a frown on her face. “Mopey and worried? Why?” 

Enjolras tucked her hair behind her ear. “You looked really stressed out during our Christmas Skype. Like you haven’t been taking care of yourself,” he gently chided.

She rolled her eyes, and buried her face on his warm, sweater-clad chest. “I’m just super busy. Lots of parties to handle. Peak season, you know how it goes. You didn’t have to ditch your own family.”

“It’s okay, my parents love you and your siblings. And they’re the ones who suggested I come home earlier.”

“And the cleaning up thing?”

Enjolras blushed as he shyly replied, “I saw your to-do list on the fridge. Figured it would be a nice surprise if you didn’t have to worry about those things when you got home. You needed a break, and you’re getting the entire weekend to relax.”

“So you cleaned the house and did the laundry?”

“Gavroche and Azelma helped with the cleaning. And the groceries. Your sister has a knack for couponing. It was kinda surreal, actually.”

Éponine stared at him. “You. Got Gav and Zel to help. With chores. How??” _Is Enjolras magic? Is this a Christmas miracle?_

He shrugged. “I just asked them. And reminded them that you can’t do everything all the time and that you work so hard to take good care of them, but you also need them to take care of you.”

Éponine let out a short laugh. “Wow, laid the guilt pretty thick, eh?”

“Well, it worked. And I convinced Gavroche to get a haircut too,” he answered with a proud smile.

She groaned softly. “Oh my God, please tell me he didn’t get a mohawk? He’s been wanting one since seeing Jehan’s new look.”

Enjolras ran a soothing hand on his girlfriend’s back. “Nope, told him you just might scalp us both if I let him.” 

“Well, that’s a relief. I don’t want to argue with his principal about ‘inappropriate hairstyles’ when school starts next year.” She rose on her tiptoes to kiss Enjolras on the cheek. “Thank you, this was a wonderful surprise.”

“It’s my pleasure to take care of you. Now, let’s get you ready for bed, okay?”

She took his hand and sleepily smiled as he lead her to her bedroom. “Okay.”


End file.
